


Unexpected

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Femslash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Spanking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"Miss Swan," Regina stood as Emma entered her office. "This is unexpected."

Emma closed the door behind her. She crossed the office of the mayor to stop right in front of Regina's desk. Emma tossed Regina's collar onto the desk and said, "put it on."

"Here?"

"Yes," Emma's tone and glare made it clear that she wasn't interested in debating.

So far they had been careful to keep things strictly professional during working hours.

Regina hesitated but curiosity won the day. What did Emma have in mind? She feared more teasing, was Emma going to torment her during the day as well as the night? After ten excruciating nights Regina was ready to do almost anything for the chance to come.

Regina put on her collar. She felt her mindset shift, she felt the beginnings of arousal.

"Come around this side, bend over the desk," Emma ordered and watched as Regina obeyed.

Emma used both hands to yank up Regina's skirt to bare her ass and the skimpy black lace thong she was wearing. "You can decide. You can take ten, or you can take thirty." Emma tenderly stroked Regina's buttocks with her fingertips. "If you take thirty you may come tonight."

"Thirty please mistress," Regina immediately replied, her voice and body language both completely, truly, submissive.

"Count," Emma said and slapped Regina's left buttock wicked-hard.

"One," Regina whimpered.

Emma spanked her. Regina kept count, taking them all with the wonderful promise of being finally allowed to climax.


End file.
